Happy Hour
by Agasthavedo
Summary: Drabble fic. Berawal dari insiden kecil di warnet kemudian ketemu nenek—bawa—gayung. / Bad Summary


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam chara beliau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Drabble, abal, berantakan, sangat disarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Hour**

.

.

.

Suatu malam di warnet 24 jam. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang seru bermain game. Ya, memang waktu yang tepat untuk bermain game sepuasnya dengan harga diskon. Mereka sering bermain semalaman di warnet berdua selama Happy Hour.

"Oi teme." Teriak Naruto dari bilik sebelah Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Kita pulang jam berapa?"

"Ngga tau... Diamlah, dobe." Ucap Sasuke marah, merasa aktifitasnya terganggu oleh suara cempreng Naruto.

Naruto menengok ke bilik tempat Sasuke dari atas papan penyekat. "Aku takut lewat rumah itu. Ayolah."

Sasuke memutar mata menatap Naruto, "Lihat kan. Mati gara-gara kamu nih.." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk layar komputer, "Paketnya masih satu jam lagi, sabarlah." Tukas Sasuke.

Naruto mendengus, "Oi teme, udah pernah denger cerita belum?"

"Belum... Ngga usah cerita."

"Denger dulu, teme." Ucap Naruto sambil mengapit papan penyekat dengan lengannya. Kemudian mengayun dan bergelantungan, menimbulkan suara berdecit.

"Itu bisa roboh, monyet!" Ucap Sasuke saat mendengar suara berdecit yg semakin keras. Mendengus pelan saat menatap Naruto yang menyengir.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Disana ada nenek-nenek bawa gayung." Ucap Naruto. Masih bergelantungan.

"Mungkin mau mandi? Ngapain ngurusin nenek-nenek sih." Ketus Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kemudian kembali sibuk dengan game di komputernya.

"Hmm... Mungkin." Sepintas Naruto terlihat sedang berpikir. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk—tidak—mengerti, "Aku serius, teme. Nenek itu ngga bawa sabun kok." Kilah Naruto menjelaskan.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah saat menatap layar komputer. Naruto mulai kesal melihat Sasuke yang tidak mendengarnya. Otak usilnya mulai berpikir untuk menganggu Sasuke.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang, kemudian... "Ohh berada di pelukanmuhh.. Menyadarkankuhh.. Apa arti—" Naruto yang mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke langsung kicep.

"Ayolah Sasuke." Rengek Naruto kembali.

"Lima menit lagi."

Naruto semakin cepat berayun-ayun di papan penyekat. "Itu lanjutin besok aja. Ayolah."

Sasuke menoleh, "Bentar la—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gubraaaaaak!

Papan penyekat roboh menimpa Sasuke yang sudah terkapar dengan tidak elit. "Kampret! Sial! Adu.. du.. duh.." Sasuke mengumpat merasakan punggungnya yang serasa patah ketimpa papan ditambah Naruto di atasnya. Naruto hanya meringis dengan tampang—sok—polosnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di jalan, Naruto memapah Sasuke yang sakit punggung akibat ulahnya. Sesekali Sasuke mengumpat tidak karuan saat perjalanan pulang.

"Sial. Uang jajanku sebulan habis buat ganti rugi." Keluh Naruto.

"Ngga lihat punggungku mau patah ini, sial." Ucap Sasuke sambil memegangi punggungnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Hahahaha, salahmu sendiri ngga mau pulang cepet."

"Lain kali ngga usah ngajak ke warnet, dobe." Tukas Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menyusuri komplek yang sepi dan gelap. Hanya cahaya samar dari lampu-lampu jalan yang berkedip-kedip di sepanjang trotoar.

"Serem banget."

"Dasar penakut." Ejek Sasuke.

"Lampu sial itu berkedip-kedip. Lihatlah teme. Ini seperti di film horror." Naruto mulai mengedar mengamati sekitar. Sesekali bahunya bergemetar merinding. "Kita muter jalan ajalah ayo."

Pegangan Sasuke mengerat di bahu Naruto, menahannya yang sudah akan membalikkan badan, "Muter kemana? Belakang sana sungai. Mau nyebur?"

Naruto mengerang, yang akhirnya memutuskan melanjutkan berjalan. Mereka berhenti saat angin bertiup dan menggoyang dedaunan di pohon.

Naruto mulai bergidik, "Lihat teme, rumah itu."

Sasuke menyipit mengamati rumah yang tak jauh di depan mereka, "Oi dobe."

"Hah?"

"Jangan lari." Bisik Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ah, sial. Perasaanku ngga enak nih." Naruto semakin merinding hebat.

"Itu?" Sasuke mengedikkan dagu ke depan.

Naruto menyipit menatap ke depan, "Apaan tuh? Nenek ya."

"Bawa gayung, dobe."

"Ya, dan ember." Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke juga mengangguk, "Ya ember."

Sepintas mereka hening. Terlihat sedang berpikir. Sesekali menoleh, menatap satu sama lain.

"Habis mandi." Ucap Naruto melanjutkan. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Ngga bawa sabun, dobe."

"Eh, iya... Kampret!" Naruto mulai panik.

"Kampret! Jangan lari!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Teme, ayo teme cepet."

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak mereka bersamaan saat si nenek melambaikan gayung ke arah mereka.

Naruto lari pontang-panting menyeret Sasuke yang pasrah. Napas mereka terengah, sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Mereka terus berlari sambil berteriak histeris di sepanjang jalan. Akhirnya mereka terjatuh gelundungan, tersandung trotoar. Dan...

.

.

"Aaaahhh."

"Adu..du..duhh."

"Shit! Bunuh aku, dobe." Umpat Sasuke yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Naruto dan Sasuke terbaring di parit dengan wajah yang tentram?

"Hahaha, wajahmu mengerikan teme."

"Ahh. Sekarang punggungku bener-bener patah, sial!." Keluh Sasuke.

"Apa kubilang. Serem kan?"

"Ngga serem. Aku ikut keseret aja." Kilah Sasuke.

"Kakiku sakit, teme."

Sasuke mengerang, "Bagus, malem ini kita tidur di parit."

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Naruto melihat wajah Sasuke yang tidak elit. "Kamu tadi teriak kaya cewe. Dan pas—" Naruto langsung kicep mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke.

Hening. Malam semakin larut. Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk menginap di parit pinggir jalan. Tidur berdampingan dengan wajah yang damai. Diterangi cahaya bulan yang temaram malam itu.

.

.

.

 ** _Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, yang berarti nasib kita sama_**


End file.
